


Redneck Revenge

by guitypleasure052016



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitypleasure052016/pseuds/guitypleasure052016
Summary: Prompt: You're Chib's daughter from another woman(aka not Fiona). You and your father are very close. You are in your early 20's, the same age as Jax and Opie who both recently completed their prospect years with Samcro. You are secretly dating Opie but when your father finds out, he does not approve. Will Opie be able to prove himself to your father or will you have to choose between the two most important men in your life?





	Redneck Revenge

You rolled to the other side of the bed, pulling the blanket over your head trying to force the morning to hold off just a little longer. 

When you had finally started to fall back asleep after finding that sweet spot in the bed, you heard it, the bellow of your father shouting, “Aye love get your ass moving or I’ll come up there and wake ya myself”! 

You groaned loudly in response, quickly sitting up in bed, knowing that your father would make good on his threat to come wake you which usually involved him flipping your damn mattress. You’d been staying with your dad at his home in Charming for the past two and a half months. You had recently graduated from college and while you weren’t sure exactly where you wanted to be or who you wanted to be, you know you needed to spend some time with your dad before you embarked on your next adventure. 

When you first arrived, the house was sparsely decorated, but over time, your father had been pulling pictures and mementos from your times together out of storage and putting them up around the house. While you grew up in Chicago with your mother, stepfather, and half siblings, you spent every summer in Charming with your father and he made sure to pack in as much excitement into those summers as possible.

It was no surprise to anybody that Chibs Telford was a total softie when it came to his daughter, which is probably why he was currently walking around the kitchen cooking eggs and bacon while singing along to a Led Zeppelin song blaring on the radio. You chuckled as you walked into the kitchen and went over to the brand new keurig machine to make yourself a cup of coffee.

Your father called out to you “Aye lass, you’ve decided to grace me with your presence”? You rolled your eyes as you plopped down in a kitchen chair, wishing you could hook up your coffee to an IV drip. Your father walked over to you, kissing you on the forehead while dropping a plate overflowing with scrambled eggs, bacon, and two slices of toast slathered in butter. 

You looked up at your father with dismay, “What are you trying to do to me dad? Raise my cholesterol overnight”?

Your father laughed and patted you on the head, “Well I’m not about to let my little girl go hungry so just hush and eat your darned breakfast”. 

You raised your hands in mock defeat and teased, “I don’t think there’s a chance of me going hungry, or being hungry again until tomorrow with all that you’ve put on this plate dad”! Your dad joined you at the table with a cup of black coffee. 

He took a sip and then looked up at you stating, “Well sweetheart, it might be a late night for me anyway so you’ll be on your own for dinner. Do ya think you’ll be able to entertain yerself”? 

You laughed again and responded, “Dad I’m 22 years old. I’m not a child anymore. I think I can keep myself entertained”. 

Your dad shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he looked up at you before replying, “I know you’re grown now lass but you’ll always be my little girl and I’ll always worry about ya love”. 

You smiled, reaching across the table and grabbing your father’s hand, “I know you love me daddy and I love you too. I promise I’ll be safe and won’t get into too much trouble”, you assured him. 

Your father laughed, shaking his head as he finished his cup of coffee and got up from the table to prepare for his day. While finishing your gargantuan breakfast, you began making a mental list of all you wanted to get done today. On the top of that list was seeing your man. It was hard to sneak around without your dad catching on so it’d been a few days since your last date. You missed him in more ways than one, and you almost let the sink overflow reminiscing about your last night together. You laughed to yourself and tried to shake your mind free from the thoughts of the two of you together. You dried your hands and headed off to the bathroom to get ready. Gemma would be pissed if you were late.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You pulled your car into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow garage and parked it next to the line of bikes. You scanned the bikes but didn’t see your father’s there and briefly remembered him saying something about business with Jax that morning. You scooped up your bags from the cafe and walked into Gemma’s office. 

As you entered you saw her trying to sort through invoices while holding Jax and Tara’s son Thomas. Young Abel was coloring on the floor in his own little world. Gemma had offered to take care of the boys since it was summer break and because Tara’s schedule at work had been picking up. She loved getting extra time with the boys however that left little time for her to be able to manage the garage and it was all piling up onto poor Chucky. 

That’s why you were here. Depending on the day, sometimes she’d have you help in the garage and other days she’d have you watch over the kids. 

You insisted that you didn’t need to be paid and enjoyed helping out but she would always slip money in your purse anyway and you soon learned it was best not to argue with her. 

You used some of that money each morning to pick up coffee and bagels for you two and donuts for the little boys. The boys began looking forward to their morning treat which is why they both began to cheer in excitement as you walked into the office that morning. You handed the boys their treats, handed Gemma her breakfast and then grabbed the papers from her desk, telling her to relax with the boys while you got everything set up for the day in the garage.

As you were placing work orders on clipboards, you suddenly felt a strong calloused hand wrap around your waist and a bearded chin nuzzle against your cheek before soft kisses were then placed down your neck. You smiled, turning around in the arms of your visitor and wrapping your arms around his neck.

You Looked up at your man and kissed him on the lips before suddenly remembering where you were and slapping him on the chest and scooting out of his arms scolding, “Opie Winston, we’re in the middle of the garage, and if we get caught my dad will kill you”. 

Opie pulled you into his arms once again, chuckling, “Babe it’s 8 am, half the guys are still asleep, besides I needed to start my morning with a little sweetness” he winked, then planted a sloppy kiss on your lips while grabbing a handful of your ass. 

You rolled your eyes at him and thrust a clipboard into his hands.

“Get to work Winston. You’re distracting me” you ordered as you restarted the task of sorting the clipboards. 

It was his turn to roll his eyes,laughing , as he picked up his work shirt and sauntered off to get started.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was three o’clock and you were already on your fourth cup of coffee. This was turning into the day from hell. Chucky was sick and while he tried to work, you had to send him home after he puked all over a customer’s shoes. You apologized profusely and offered a free oil change but you were pretty sure that was a customer lost. 

After cleaning up that mess, you were suddenly slammed with a multitude of calls for cars needing to be towed. Apparently, some prankster had used their lunch break to go down Main Street slashing tires which meant lots of angry people and lots of cars needing towing. 

All the while dealing with this nonsense, you couldn’t help but yearn for some down time with your man. You could tell he was missing you too because while he couldn’t talk to you, every chance he got he would brush by you, sending shivers up your spine and clouding your thoughts with all sorts of naughty things.

Normally you wouldn’t mind the flirty distraction but not during this shit show of a day. By the time your dad and Jax rolled into the lot, you were on the verge of having a full-fledged breakdown. When they walked into the office they were both alarmed to see you on the verge of tears. Your dad immediately ran over to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and brushing your hair out of your face, questioning what was going on that had gotten you so upset. Taking one look at the lot, Jax guessed what had you so upset. He walked over to the mini fridge, then over to you taking the coffee cup out of your hand and replacing it with an ice cold beer. 

“You’re off the clock. Get out of this office and go to the clubhouse” Jax ordered. Your dad straightened up nodding at him in agreement while stating that he needed to go update Clay on some business but then he would meet you in there for a beer.

Your old friend quickly shot down any protest from you and scooted you out of the office with a wink teasing, “Besides, I think Ope is in there”. You laughed nervously, willing yourself not to blush. You and Opie had never come out and told Jax that you two were hooking up but Jax had guessed as much and being the good friend that he was, he kept his mouth shut. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

About two hours and 4 beers later, you were playing a round of pool with Juice, Tig, and Bobby when you all heard a commotion outside. Everyone was immediately on alert, and all three guys motioned for you to hang back while they went and checked it out. You waited a couple of minutes and after not hearing any gunshots, you decided to venture out and see what was going on. 

As you walked outside, you noticed a very angry redneck attempting to scream at Gemma but she was having none of it. All the guys were frozen because while they wanted to back up Gemma, they also knew she could potentially get pissed at them because she was constantly telling them that she could take of herself. 

That all changed when said redneck decided to reach back and slap Gemma across the face in anger. Jax and Happy immediately jumped on top of the asshole beating the shit out of the scum bag while your Dad and Bobby stepped in to check on Gemma. That’s when you noticed Abel’s little head peeking out of the office. 

You grabbed one of the prospects and hurried over to rush the boys back inside and away from the violence. It didn’t take long for you to get the boys settled down with an episode of Paw Patrol and as you turned around, Opie strolled into the office. 

The blinds were already closed, so you pulled him to the back of the office quickly out of sight of the boys. He chuckled as he wrapped one arm around your waist, using his free hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind your ear. You were slightly irritated at his calm demeanor with all the commotion going on and gave him a look that he knew meant that you wanted an explanation. He sighed, plopping himself down in the office chair and pulling you onto his lap.

“Well apparently the redneck was a victim of the tire slashing earlier today”, Opie explained, “however before he came to pick up his car, Gemma realized it was one of the cars we had gotten a call about repoing. By the time the redneck got to the garage to pick up his car and pay for the new tire, Gemma informed him that she had already called the bank and that we couldn’t release the car to him so he freaked out. Don’t worry though, we took care of him, he shouldn’t be coming back”. 

You smiled down at him, caressing his face before placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

“I’m honestly really glad you all were here when he showed up. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had to deal with him myself” you confessed with one hand on his chest, and the other hand absentmindedly running through his hair. 

“Hey....Y/N”, he told you while taking your face between his hands “You don’t have to worry about that. Seriously babe, I would never let anything happen to you. I promise I’ll always keep you safe”. 

You looked up at him and saw the emotion behind his eyes. The two of you had never said the “L” word before but this was as close as you had gotten.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your forehead against his whispering “I know baby, I know” as you cuddled into your man.

He wrapped his arms even tighter around you sighing in contentment. Of course, this had to be the moment that your father walked in the door. You heard him before you saw him as your father screamed a colorful array of expletives that were heavily muddled by his Scottish accent that only got worse when he was angry. 

You quickly jumped off of Opie’s lap trying to find the words to calm your father but it was too late. He had grabbed Opie up out of the chair and dragged him outside to the parking lot. When he got him out to the parking lot, your father threw him on the ground and began punching Opie over and over as hard as he could. 

You knew that Ope could easily overpower him, being much larger and younger but due to the fact that he literally had no idea what to do, he figured it was safer to just lay there and take it until he was done. The rest of the guys quickly ran over confused as to what was going on. It took Jax, Tig, and Happy to pull your dad off and keep him off of Opie who was currently being helped up off the ground by Juice and Kozik. 

Before anyone had a chance to ask what was going on your dad began screaming, “That piece of shite, that filthy animal is trying to get in my baby girl’s pants! I’ll kill him”! 

Everyone looked shocked, well everyone but Jax, and began looking back and forth between you and the two men.

“Daddy it’s not like that” you exclaimed. 

Your father shook his head “I don’t give a flying fuck what this is but it ain’t happening! I’m putting you on a bus back to your mother’s first thing tomorrow morning” he shouted with pure malice and anger in his voice. 

You looked back at your father shocked at how angry he had become. Then you looked over at your man who had a mixture of emotions on his face ranging from fear and anger and quickly escalating to panic when he realized that he was losing the woman he had fallen for. 

You looked back at your father while becoming angrier yourself shouting at him “I’m an adult now Dad, you even said so this morning! And while I’m not going back to mom’s you don’t have to worry about seeing me at your house cause I’ll be finding someplace else to stay”! 

At that, you turned on your heels and stormed over to your car quickly peeling out of the lot. You didn’t know what you were going to do but you knew you didn’t want to face a lot filled with gawkers.

You drove home angry and conflicted. You adored your dad and didn’t want to lose him but you also knew that you couldn’t give up your relationship with Opie. Your dad never cared about when you hung out with Opie and Jax growing up but ever since they got involved with the club he’d acted all weird. 

You knew the SAMCRO life wasn’t a glamorous one but you didn’t care and it’s not like you and Opie were getting married. You just wanted a chance to see if your relationship could work in the real world besides with a business degree you could find work almost anywhere you moved. 

You were in the middle of debating what to do when all of a sudden you felt your car jolt forward and your head smacked against the steering wheel. Of course, to add on to this day from hell, you were now in a fender bender. You internally cursed the asshole while gathering your insurance information and exited the car to exchange the information.

The second you stood up you knew something was up when multiple guys got out of the car. You went to reach into your pocket to grab your cell phone when all of a sudden you felt a gun barrel pressed against the back of your head. You quickly put your hands up while the man from behind you walked around into your line of sight and you recognized him as the pissed off redneck from earlier. He reached into your back pocket to grab your phone, lingering a little longer than you’d like, and tossed it to one of his buddies. 

“Not so fast princess” he hissed at you, “we can’t have you running off on us just yet but don’t worry we’ll be calling your guys to join us real soon”. You shivered at his words but before you could do anything else, he smacked you across the face with his gun quickly knocking you unconscious.

“Throw the bitch in the truck. I’m getting my damn car back”, he ordered. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You came to confused and disoriented trying to remember what had happened. Your head was killing you and you thought you felt dried blood on your face. You went to touch your face when you realized that your hands were tied behind your back. You tried to wiggle your hands loose but the ropes were too tight and stung your wrists. You looked down at your feet. Your shoes were gone and there was an equally tight rope wrapped around your ankles. You quickly looked around at your surroundings. You were sitting on an old dingy couch in a sparsely decorated room. There was an equally dirty arm chair, a couple tables, and countless empty beer bottles and cigarette buttes. You heard your captors talking outside. You tried not to make a lot of noise as to not alert them that you had woken up. You could only hope that somehow your dad or Ope had figured out that something was wrong and were looking for you. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the clubhouse all hell had broken loose. About an hour after you left all of the men had received a text from your phone. The redneck didn’t know who was who so he simply sent the text to all the guys. It was a picture message. In the picture you were tied up on the dingy couch but were still unconscious. The angry redneck was posing next to you with one arm draped around you touching your chest and the other hand on your thigh with a disgusting sneer on his face. The picture was captioned “You take something of mine. I take something of yours”. Chibs was so enraged when he received the message that he literally crushed his phone. Thankfully all of the other men had working phones to receive the next message which thankfully didn’t include another horrific picture. The message read “Bring the car and have the trunk filled with $5000 cash if you want your bitch back”. 

Before another phone was broken, Jax quickly called out “chapel now, and prospect let Gemma know that we’re going on lockdown til this shit gets settled so start making phone calls”. The prospect nodded and ran off while all the patched members quickly entered the chapel ready to plan the shit storm that was about to rain down on the assholes who dared to take one of their own.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Your entire body was aching. While you could tell your kidnappers weren’t exactly the brightest out there, they could throw a good punch, something they showed you quite often. You were worried cause the longer you were there, the angrier they seemed and the worse the beatings got. The only thing keeping you going was thinking of the beating these guys were going to get once SAMCRO rolled up. 

You were hoping that they would arrive sooner rather than later. You were a tough chick, hell growing up in Chicago and being a daughter of SAMCRO you had to be, but you were exhausted and you weren’t sure how much longer your captors would be patient and keep you alive. 

Before you could finish that thought one of the guys walked into the room with a knife and duct tape. You were terrified and began screaming, certain that this was the moment your life would end. Tears welled up in your eyes as you cursed yourself for the way you had left things with your dad and Ope, angry with yourself that their last memory of you would be you yelling and storming off. You closed your eyes as you felt your whole body tense, preparing for what was to come. You were surprised when you felt your captor slice through the rope around your ankles and felt firm hands placing duct tape against your mouth. 

“Get up bitch, we gotta move” the angry man growled, roughly grabbing your arm and dragging you out of the room and to the front yard. You fell to the ground and clumsily tried to catch yourself even though your hands were bound. You felt your breath begin to quicken and you felt like your heart would beat out of its chest. You’d never been so terrified, trying to figure out what was happening, as your captors fought amongst themselves.

Suddenly you heard the rattle of a car engine approaching and you felt the familiar feeling of a gun barrel at the back of your head. You raised your head slightly towards the sound to see what was happening and saw the angry redneck’s car pull up to the little house in the woods. 

Your dad slipped out of the passenger seat and Opie climbed out from the back. Jax emerged from the driver’s seat and as soon as he saw you covered in bruises, laying in the leaves, with tears flowing through your eyes he wanted to kill the bastards who dared to hurt his friend but he knew that acting rashly would only put you more at risk. 

However the second he looked at his brothers all he could see was rage in both of their eyes. He quickly jumped around the car having to use all his strength to push the angry men back, reminding them that they needed to stay calm in order to get you back safely. Both men straightened up assuring him that they were under control. Meanwhile one of your captors grabbed you from the ground, pulling you into him with one arm and the other hand putting a gun to your head. 

One of his buddies shouted out “Hey asshats, we gonna do this or what”. All three SAMCRO members shot a death glare his way. 

“We’ve got your shitty car and the moneys in the back now just let me wee lass go ya greazy scum bag” your father barked. You sighed, never feeling so happy to hear your father’s Scottish drawl. 

“You steal my car and you have the nerve to call me a scum bag” the angry red neck accused. You could see all three of your rescuers clench their fists, wanting more than anything to beat the shit out of this monster.

“Hey we’re sorry man it was a misunderstanding with the bank but here we brought it back, even called the bank and told them we made a mistake and had the wrong car. Your money is in the back, packed in duffel bags, why don’t you come look” Jax offered. 

Your captors quickly conferenced and then nodded, forcing the three bikers to move away from the car while they dragged you along with them to check that everything was in order. You felt yourself begin to relax knowing that soon this whole ordeal would be over. One of the angry rednecks confirmed that the money was all there and that the previously slashed tires had been replaced. 

“You’ve got what you wanted, just give her back to us man” your boyfriend pleaded. You’d never heard such fear and desperation in his voice before. 

“Joe, Mark hop in the car and make sure that fucker starts” the man holding the gun to your head ordered his two buddies. 

They quickly complied getting into the car and turning it on. The man holding the gun to your head slowly began to back away from you. Then before you realized what was happening you felt a hard shove and you tumbled into the trunk of the car. The man quickly shut the truck and the car peeled away. 

You heard shouting but no gunshots as the guys didn’t want to risk hitting you. You began to panic screaming and pounding your bound fists against the trunk. Hot tears were pouring down your face as you began hyperventilating. After a couple of minutes you felt the car sputter to a stop. You heard the sound of your captors yelling, soon joined by the familiar shouts of SAMCRO members. You heard a few gun shots and held your breath terrified as to what was going on outside. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You screamed as the trunk opened only to be met with the concerned face of your father. Even though you logically knew that you were safe, your anxiety was off the wall due to the ordeal and you couldn’t calm yourself down. Your father gingerly scooped you up out of the trunk and placed you feet first on the ground, quickly untying your wrists and gently taking the duct tape off of your lips. 

As soon as he had done away with your restraints he pulled you into his arms, rubbing your back and whispering to you “It’s ok sweetheart I’ve got ye, you’re safe now. We took care of those arseholes”. 

You tried to calm yourself down and relax in your father’s arms but you couldn’t get past the panic that was still rising inside of you. Your father placed one hand on the side of your face and tilted it up so he could look you in the eyes. He saw that you were still so panicked and sighed, craning his head to see the rest of the guys, he looked at Opie and signaled for him to come over. Opie quickly ran over to you and your father. Your father slowly unwrapped you from his arms and placed you into Opie’s. 

He clapped a hand on Opie’s shoulder and pleading with him “Just help her…please”. The two men exchanged a look and nodded at one another. Opie quickly gathered your face between his two big strong hands and began stroking your cheek. 

“Y/N, baby I need you to breathe with me okay? I know you’re scared but you’re safe now” he reassured you. 

You felt yourself begin to relax and your breathing began slowing down enough for you to speak and the words began to spill out so quickly you didn’t know if you’d ever stop, “How did you guys find me? How did you know he wouldn’t take off with me somewhere? What if they took me and who knows what they would’ve done Ope. They were awful and dangerous and”…. 

“Hey, hey, hey baby stop you’re getting yourself upset again”, Opie interrupted moving his hands from your face to wrap both arms around your waist, “Do you really think we’d give those assholes an escape? A mile or two before we got to the ransom exchange, we drilled a couple of holes in the gas tank. Not enough that they would notice, but enough that we knew they wouldn’t make it more than a couple of miles….(Y/N) I’m so fucking sorry baby I can’t believe I let this happen”. 

It was your turn to interrupt him “Ope it wasn’t your fault at all, it was literally an issue with the shop” you reminded him.

“Doesn’t matter”, he replied, “You’re my girl and it’s my job to keep you safe no matter what”. 

“I’m your girl huh?” you questioned. 

“Well unless you don’t want to be or something” he responded suddenly shifting around uncomfortably. It was your turn to gather his face in your hands which was a little difficult due to his beard and the fact that he was a foot taller. You settled for wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“Ope, of course, I want to be your girl you giant goof. I love being yours and I love you Opie Winston” you declared as you stood up on your tiptoes to kiss your man on the lips.

“I love you too (Y/N) and I always will. You’re MY girl” he responded. 

You suddenly remembered that you weren’t the only people there and the rest of the club probably didn’t want to watch you two make out. You turned away from your man and walked over to your dad, tucking yourself under his shoulder and wrapping your arms around him. 

He responded by wrapping his arms around you pulling you into his arms and holding you close as you told him, “I love you too daddy and I always will. You can’t ever get rid of me”. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it lovie. I love ye so darn much. It would kill me if anything happened to ye” he whispered clearly pained at the thought of losing his little girl. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I’ve got two strong guys watching my back” you teased your dad. “

What the fuck are the rest of us chopped liver? We all showed up to save ya too (Y/N)”, Jax jokingly chimed in. 

“I’m sorry Jax”, you responded walking over and hugging your old friend, “I’m thankful for all of you, my knights in leather armor…but seriously guys thank you so much for saving me”. 

“Hell doll you’re family and no one’s allowed to mess with the SAMCRO family and get away with it” Tig declared throwing an arm around your shoulder. 

You smiled and looked around at your family and whispered to Tig “Wish me luck”! 

You tiptoed back over to your father and proposed “So daddy, since everyone’s in such a loving mood, ya think you could give me and Opie your seal of approval….pretty please”? 

Your dad sighed and looked between you and your man who was suddenly looking very nervous. “Well I guess I’d be a real arse if I said no huh”, your dad chuckled, running his hand through his hair. 

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you daddy”! you exclaimed, jumping into his arms and wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“Of course my little love, as long as you’re happy” your father responded. 

“I’ll make sure she’s always happy brother”, Ope called from across the way. 

“I’m sure, but if I ever catch the two of you playing grab ass, I’ll kick your ass, both of ye” your father warned. 

“Sure sure daddy”, you replied pecking your father on the cheek and running over to grab Opie’s hand and calling out to everyone “Come on y’all, I want to go home! Last one to the clubhouse buys pizza”!


End file.
